1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape dispenser, and more particular to a tape with a cutter's shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tape dispenser is equipped with a cutter to cut a tape off. In operation of the tape dispenser, the cutter may hurt the user, so that there were some inventions providing devices on the dispenser to protect user from hurt by the cutter. FIG. 1 shows a conventional cutting assembly 60 of a tape dispenser including a movable cutter 62, a spring 64 urging the cutter 62 and a wiper plate 66. Referring to FIG. 2, the wiper plate 66 is moved at one end and the other end of which will push the cutter 62 forward to cut off a tape (not shown). The spring 64 returns the cutter 62 while the wiper plate 66 no longer pushes the cutter 62. FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 show another conventional cutting assembly 70 of a tape dispenser including a fixed cutter 72, a movable shield 74 above the cutter 72 and a spring 76. The shield 74 is urged by the spring 76 to cover the whole cutter 72 in a normal condition. The shield 74 may be moved backward by an external force to expose a blade of the cutter 72 to cut off a tape (not shown). The spring 76 returns the shield 74 while the external force is gone.
These conventional cutting assemblies include an independent spring for return of the cutter or the shield. The spring increases the cost and complexity of manufacture of the dispenser.